I Owe You All
by Lady Annabelle
Summary: After Lizzy leaves Pemberley because of Lydia's elopement, she is kidnapped. What will Mr. Darcy do to save her? What will happen to Lydia? Who is Elizabeth's captor? R&R, it should be good! Rated for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unless I am getting a very big birthday present, I do not own any of Jane Austen's characters, nor her plots. I do, however, own all the ideas I put down on , er, hard drive.**

_Set: This is after Elizabeth leaves Pemberley, after the first proposal, after Rosings, after Netherfield, after the ball._

Chapter One: Kidnapped

Elizabeth was in the back of the carriage, staring blankly out the window. Her aunt and uncle and taken their own carriage back to England immediately following the news of Lydia's elopement. She was taking a hackney, alone (Lady Catherine would have a fit) back to Longbourn, where she would assist Jane with the tiring task of calming their mother's infamous nerves. She was running almost everything that had happened in the past year through her head. The first ball she ever saw Mr. Darcy at, staying with Jane at Netherfield, the Netherfield ball, Mr. Collins's proposal, Charlotte's marriage, Rosings Park, the proposal from Mr. Darcy… Oh, gracious! How horrid she had been! It was despicable what she had said to him. What person could take such ridicule? Then there was the letter… Elizabeth's hand went automatically in her pocket. She pulled it out, just to see if it was still there. Breathing out a slow sigh of relief, she replaced it in her reticule, and looked out the window.

Suddenly, there was a giant thump on the side of the coach. She whipped her dead around, only to see that a man on horseback was riding beside them, casting a hammer upon the side of the carriage. She heard the driver yell something, and then the horse moved forward more, shrieking, so that she could only see it's flank. She heard a cry of pain, and then the carriage slowed. She looked out the window to her right. There, the driver lay bleeding. Dead. She gasped, and then heard the door open. She grabbed her reticule, thrusting the entire thing in her pockets, before she was yanked from her place, and struck upon the top of the head with a block of wood. She fell into the man's arms, and became unconscious.


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter Two: Where Am I?**

Elizabeth woke, in a frigid stone cell, thrust in the corner. Her head was swollen and throbbing, and she bit back her scream of pain. Though her vision was blurry, she could see that she was not alone. In the corner to her right, another girl was laid, cradling her hand, and whimpering softly. Then, seeing that her companion was awake, the girl said fretfully, "Lizzy? Are you awake?" How could this girl know her name? The frightened young woman crawled slowly toward her. "Lizzy? Can you hear me? Please, Lizzy! Wake up!" Elizabeth heard the voice as it rung dimly through her head. She knew this voice. She placed it with a startling jolt. "Lydia? Is that you dear girl? Is it sweet? Oh, you've had us all in a right state!" Elizabeth exclaimed, weakly propping herself up. "Oh, Lizzy! I was so scared when I saw him carry you in! I wanted to kill him! But, then again, I wanted to kill him for what he's done to me," Lydia said disgusted. "Who? Who did this to us Lydia?" Elizabeth asked, anger in her voice. Lydia shuddered, and whispered softly, "Wickham."

When Elizabeth woke up, she was in a soft embrace with her youngest sister, who was humming a sweet lullaby to her. She seemed to feel that, as she had been there first, that she ought to be the one who took care of her. "Lizzy, Wickham brought food. Here," Lydia said, lifting the bread to Elizabeth's mouth. "You know, it's not so scary, now that you're here. Sitting in this cell, alone, cold, and terrified is the most awful thing that's ever happened to me. Now…of course, that doesn't mean I want you to be here, well, I do, but-" Lydia said, stroking Lizzy's hair. Elizabeth interrupted her. "I understand perfectly. If I had been in your situation, I would have wanted company too. There's nothing wrong with wanting me here, Lyddie."

Silent tears leaked down their ashy cheeks. "What are we going to do, Lizzy?" Lydia asked quietly.

"I don't know."


	3. The News

**Chapter Three: The News**

Mr. Darcy was sitting in his study, talking enthusiastically with Georgiana. "Oh, Georgiana, isn't she just the most amazing person you have ever met?" he asked her.

"Undoubtedly, brother, save yourself and Cousin Fitzwilliam," she replied, fingering a book that was on his shelf.

"I mean, really! She is just-" Mr. Darcy was cut off by his butler, entering the room, and handing him a note. "Urgent, sir," said his man, and he departed. Mr. Darcy opened the note, and with every line his face grew more and more unreadable. It looked pale, yet red; angry, yet sad. "Brother," Georgiana said, hesitating. "What is wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth. She's been kidnapped." His knees weakened, and he sank into a chair. Almost as soon as he did, he leapt to his feet again, and proceeded out the door. He instructed his valet to pack him several days worth of clothes, and have the carriage ready as soon as it could be. He was going to London.

. 

Elizabeth held onto her sister, as tight as she could without hurting her. They were cold, but there was nothing they could do about it. As she drifted to sleep, she recalled fond memories. Whispering to Jane in bed, making up a silly song on the pianoforte, Mr. Darcy helping her into her carriage. Then, fantasies began to materialize. Mr. Darcy holding her hand, Mr. Darcy handing her a book, Mr. Darcy kneeling before her. She smiled, and closed her eyes. Mr. Darcy.


	4. Just The Beginning

**Chapter Four: Only the Beginning**

Elizabeth awoke to the slamming of a door, and the whimper of a sister. "Ah, Elizabeth, awake at last. The pleasure is of course, all mine." He laughed at his joke, and mocked a fancy bow. "Why are you keeping us here?" Elizabeth demanded. Lydia yanked on her skirt, but Lizzy rose anyway. She recalled words she had said to Mr. Darcy once. What had she said? Oh, yes, "There is a stubbornness about me that can never bear to be frightened by the will of others. My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me." She had not realized she had said this aloud until Mr. Wickham scoffed at her. "You cannot tell me you are not afraid. You cannot tell me that you are not scared of what is happening to you now." She looked him square in the eye, and held it. No, she was not afraid. Not at all. Her anger had overtaken all fear. "Yes. I can tell you that I am not afraid. Now I demand you tell me, _Mr. _Wickham, why did you take my sister and I?" Wickham looked truly taken aback. He had not expected Elizabeth to have this much courage. He had to let her know that he was in charge. He brought his hand across her face, and it turned an angry red. She hardly flinched. He struck her shoulder, and not getting a reaction, hit her again. Before he knew it, he had hit almost her entire body, leaving it in a bruise. Lydia was weeping in the corner, too weak to set Wickham straight. Elizabeth turned to face him. Her eyes were watery, but showed determination through and through. He was not to get satisfaction. He clenched his jaw and said to her,

"Two reasons actually. One, is for money. I shall ransom you once I have had my pleasure. Two, to behold the very sight I see of that dear, dear girl on the floor, crying her eyes out."

Elizabeth picked herself up of the ground, and stood tall. "You shall not see _me_ **ever **cry before _you._" He looked at her aghast, as her fist threw a hard punch into his forehead. He stumbled to the ground, and rose in anger. Elizabeth was holding her sister close to her. He left the small chamber, and with a tip of his hat, he said to her, "This is only the beginning."


	5. My Dear Elizabeth

**Chapter Five: My Dear Elizabeth**

Mr. Darcy sat in his carriage as it traveled the bumpy road, exhausted with worry. He received his report only four hours ago, and it had already aged him to about ten years older than he was. The correspondence had read,

Dear Sir,

It has come to the attention of the general public that not all the roads are safe at this present time. Recently, a carriage was attacked, and a young woman taken from it. She was traveling alone, from Derbyshire to Hertfordshire on a family emergency, and her aunt and uncle had gone ahead to London. The driver was killed, and the vehicle mauled. Take caution if you are to drive on the roads at this time.

Well wishes.

There was no doubt in his mind that the lady was Elizabeth. It fit her description perfectly, alone, family gone to London, the counties. He was simply distraught over her. He had never loved or wanted her with him more than he did now. He was, too, going to London, where he presumed would be the best place to hide. There, he would look not only for her, but for her sister as well. If Lydia was with Wickham, she was not in good hands. There was no knowing what he might do to her. He was on his way to Edward Street, where Georgiana's old companion, Mrs. Younge resided. He was sure he might dig some information from her, considering she and Wickham were thick. Lydia, however, seemed a trivial concern compared to his distress for Elizabeth. He was not sure if she was even alive! She was probably hurt, hungry, tired. All these horrible pictures flashed through his head.

He removed his thoughts to more pleasant times. Georgiana, playing a new piece for him on his birthday, Colonel Fitzwilliam playing Billiards with him, the touch of Elizabeth's hand, as they moved about the dance floor. Lost in her, he fell asleep. Lost in her, he awakened, at his house, in Grovesnor Square.

AU: I'm goin outta town 4 a few days. My parting gift.


	6. Lydia's Story

**Chapter Six: Lydia's Story**

Elizabeth had only two comforts; her sister, and her letter. She read it constantly. She had moved it to her person, for Wickham had taken her reticule from her, so that he might have the money inside, and the satisfaction of taking something from her. Nothing dampened her spirits. If anything, they grew stronger, even though she grew weak. She longed for a comfortable bed, for her family, and Mr. Darcy. She knew they must all be in a terrible position, two daughters gone, one supposedly eloped, the other kidnapped, presumably dead.

Lydia moved closer to Lizzy, and held her gently. Elizabeth was almost entirely purple. Wickham had done anything he could to break her down, and in body, he was succeeding. But that was not his fulfillment. He didn't want a broken body; just a broken spirit. With Lydia, it had worked quickly, and he had no interest in her now. Elizabeth was his object of pain . "Lyddie, what happened. I mean to say, what _truly_ happened in Brighton?"

Lydia snuggled closer. "You really wish to know? For it is dreadful unpleasant. "

"Yes, Lyddie. I _do_ want to know."

"The Forsters were very kind to me. Harriet particularly. She introduced me to many officers, and they are exceedingly good at flirting. All was quite fun. Quite fun. I could not remember a time when there had been as much. Wickham spoke to me often. He walked me round the garden at moonlight, and told me the most beautiful things. I was enamored; How could I not be?! You and Jane have always been the ones who were praised, and I felt truly lovely with all his words of admiration. I had been in correspondence with Kitty. I had told her everything, and she seemed very jealous of my attention. One night, Wickham came for me. But he was not his usual self, that is to say, he was his usual self, the façade he paraded to the world, gone. He told me that I was to go with him to London.

Wickham then proceeded to give me a paper and pen, and dictated what he wished to be thought by the rest of the world. He forced me to write Harriet a note telling her that I was gone to Scotland with him, that we were to be married, that I thought it would be a great joke if I signed my name Lydia Wickham in my next letter to the family. He gripped my shoulder while I wrote, and anything I questioned, he squeezed harder. I was naturally afraid. When my note was done, I left it on the table for her, and left with him, bringing nothing with me.

Once in the cab, he tied my wrists and ankles, and covered my mouth. I was hopelessly trapped. At one point, he became so sick of me, he knocked me out, as I believe he did to you. Only, when I awoke, I was not with you. I was…alone. All alone."

Elizabeth was shocked at the end of this speech. Wickham had tricked her! He had tricked them all! Undoubtedly, the letter must have sounded like Lydia, and her parents and sisters would take it at face value, and believe her ruined. This was dreadful! Extremely ghastly. Lydia had begun crying again. Lizzy held her to her chest, as firmly as her injuries allowed, and did not let go.

"What of you, Lizzy? What of your travels?" Lydia asked. Elizabeth sighed. "It is a longer story than just my travels Lydia. Much longer. It all began when Charles Bingley came to Netherfield…"

AN: Interesting alternative, is it not? I actually like the way this story is coming out. Stay tuned, and remember... Review!!!! Love, Lady Annabelle


	7. Elizabeth's Truth

**Chapter Seven: Elizabeth's Truth**

Lydia listened to the entire tale in silence. When Elizabeth got to the letter, she produced it for Lydia to read. After she had finished, she moved on with her story. When she was through, she began to cry. "I can't believe how much I miss him! I didn't realize it for so long, but I love him Lydia! Love him! And now I'll probably be beaten to death in this awful place, instead of with him, and never see him again."

"Shhh! Lizzy! You will not die in this place! You will be set free, as will I. Together we'll heal, and you'll marry him. You need not fear, if you remain as strong as you have been thus far." Lydia was truly convicted, and Lizzy understood it. "But Lyddie, Mr. Darcy… he can't love me anymore. He just can't! It's impossible! It must be! After all I've said and done to him, he could never forgive me."

"Lizzy, if he didn't still love you, why would he have invited you to meet his sister? To dine with him? For uncle to fish? Why did he come visit _you _then? I do not scruple to believe in his love for you."

The two girls shared an instance of deepest bonding. They had never been close, Lydia's foolishness driving her from Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's sensibility keeping Lydia at arm's length. Now, however, Wickham had thrust them together, making them eternal friends, binding them through experience. Their sisterly moment was intruded upon, however, when Wickham burst in the room, angrily. "How did you do it?" he demanded them, face red with fury.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tell Darcy you were here!" He shouted.

Elizabeth blanched. Mr. Darcy? Here? "You know something about this?" Wickham said, thrusting her against the wall.

"No, I do not. However, I also think that this is a bad position for you to put me in. No gentleman, or _gentle_ man for that matter, would do such a thing to a lady," Elizabeth said, pushing him off her. He only became more enraged. He slapped her, and turned to leave. But then he faced them again, his eyes on Lydia this time. "And what's this?" he said, pleasure returning. He leaned over, and picked up the letter off the floor. He read the first part of it, and smiled. "Ah, Darcy. But this is an old letter. I think I shall keep it safe. He placed it in his pocket, and left the room, bolting the door behind him. When he was gone, Elizabeth burst into uncontrollable sobs. That letter had meant so much to her, one of the only things that kept her sane. Lydia tried to comfort her, but it was too late. Too late for anything.

AN: Hey, thanks for reviewing everyone!!! I know, my chapters are short, but it poses a smaller strain on the author, (aka me) and creates suspense and dramatic effect. Enjoy!!!!


	8. Mr Gardiner

**Chapter Eight: Mr. Gardiner**

Darcy had arrived at Mrs. Younge's house near noon the following day. He had had a fitful night of rest, if you wanted to call it that, and had fallen asleep during breakfast. When the door opened, it revealed a weathered Mrs. Younge, who was apparently appalled and shocked to see him. He had entered without her permission, thinking it would give him the upper hand of the conversation. His strategy worked, and he had gotten some out of her. She refused to give him the whereabouts of Wickham's lodgings, and whether or not he had Lydia with him. All he learned was that Wickham was, indeed, in town. He had left her with a promise to call on the morrow.

His next stop was the Gardiner's house. He arrived at the door, and ringing, a young housemaid appeared at the door. She answered him that Mr. Gardiner was home, but his brother-in-law Mr. Bennet was as well, and couldn't take him. He thanked her, and got back in his carriage. It returned him to Grovesnor Square, and he entered the house.

Thankful to have even survived the day, he practically crawled into his study to look at some brief business his steward had for him. When that was finished, he went to supper, and after that, retired early. He would see Mr. Gardiner tomorrow.

The next day, he was successfully received at the Gardiner's, thought it did raise some surprise at his being there. He offered condolences for Elizabeth, barely holding back tears, (he had never felt so silly as he did just then, trying to stop himself from crying.) and stated his purpose for finding Lydia and Wickham. He related all the knowledge he had gained so far, and after a long chat, he departed.

His next order of duty was to call at Mrs. Younge's place. She ushered him in when he arrived, and sat him down at the kitchen table with some tea. Fearing it might be poisoned, he declined, and began to interrogate her once more. She said that she would give him information the next day, only if he paid her a handsome sum. He agreed to the amount, and as he was leaving, paused. He could have sworn he had heard a slamming door, and a large racket below. He raised a brow, and she hurried into an explanation. "The kitchen girl, Mr. Darcy. She usually slams the door when she goes down to the cellar. That's my manservant, yelling at her. I'd better put a stop to it. Good day, Mr. Darcy." She curtsied and left quickly. Mr. Darcy didn't believe it. There was something she was hiding, he was sure of it. Meanwhile, he was off to Mr. Gardiner's to discuss these further developments. He climbed into his carriage, and left the area.

AN: Now things are REALLY starting to get interesting. Keep reviewing!!!! I'll keep updating!!!! Lady Annabelle


	9. Suspicions Arise

**Chapter Nine: Suspicions Arise**

Mr. Darcy returned at the specified time the next day, and Mrs. Younge was waiting for him, palms practically outstretched. He left the money to remain in his coat pocket until she had provided the information he required. "Mr. Wickham resides here with me. His lady, Miss Lydia is also here, as well as- you know," his first suspicion was that she was referring to Georgiana. But then he regarded her words more. As well as… He knew that Georgiana was safe in the Colonel's hands, so that was not a worry. But who else could be with him? "And what will it take for a meeting with Mr. Wickham?" Darcy inquired. He need not have asked, for into the room came a falsely cheerful Wickham.

Mr. Darcy thought he was ready for it, but as it turned out, he was not. He motioned to the seat opposite him, and Wickham sat down. Anger surged through his body like ripples, remembrances flashing through his mind like white hot iron. "Wickham, I'm here about the lady, Miss Lydia," he said stiffly. "Ah, Lydia! She's a very adaptable young lady! She has been doing well! Simply flourishing!" Wickham said.

"That is good, for I would like to have a visit with her," Darcy replied. Wickham looked apprehensive only a moment. "That can most definitely be arranged! One minute, if you please," Wickham said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Wickham entered the prison again, this time with an older lady, neither of the sisters recognized. Elizabeth's mind suddenly flashed back to her beloved letter. Mrs. Younge! This must be the woman who was so horrid to Georgiana! She glared coldly at the woman. Wickham lifted Lydia off the ground, and began instructing her quickly. "You are not to tell him what's really going on! You are to tell him your love for me is too great to return with him, and that you are staying. In no way are you to mention Elizabeth, in no way are you to inform him of your living conditions. Is that clear?" he asked, menace glaring in his eye. Lydia nodded timidly. Mrs. Younge re-pinned her hair, and fluffed her dress. She splashed water on the poor girl's face, and pinched her cheeks. Overall, Lydia did not look as if she lived in this hole that she did. Lydia was shaking. Wickham squeezed her arm, so hard she yelped in pain. Elizabeth could take it no longer. She started to hit, kick, bite, and pound every inch of him she could reach, leaving Mrs. Younge to try to pull her off. When she finally did, Wickham was already beginning to swell and bruise. He kicked Lizzy in the gut, and knocked her round the head. She fell unconscious, onto the hard, cold floor. Lydia cried out, but Wickham stepped on her foot. She bit her lip, and followed him out of the room.

Mr. Darcy heard all sorts of ruckus below. Screaming, shouts, and a rough thud. He was about to investigate before Lydia appeared in the room. She was trembling, either from fright or form the cold. _That's odd, _he thought. It wasn't the least bit chilly. Lydia looked distressed, but tried to hide it. Overall, the interview did not go well. Wickham did not appear, and Mrs. Younge hovered in the corner, listening to everything said. Lydia refused to accompany him back, and said that she was sure George would marry her soon. Mr. Darcy detected the doubt in her face. When she finally was able to leave, she looked scared. He wanted to force her to come, but knew he could not. So, he let her go, and Mrs. Younge stepped forth for her payment. He gave it to her promptly, when he saw a flash in the doorway. "Ah, Mr. Wickham likes to go on walks, do not be bothered by it. Come back tomorrow Darcy, and I'll see if there's anything else I can do for you. Anyone else would ask for more than I do." He bowed, and made his own way to the door. Mrs. Younge scampered away, leaving him alone. He was almost to his carriage when he noticed an envelope on the ground. Curious, he picked it up.

_Rosings Park, 8 o'clock in the morning_

_Do not be alarmed madam…_

_AN: Cliffhanger, cliffhanger!!!! Try to embrace the suspense. Pishah! That's impossible!!! Instead, be paitent with moi!!! Love, Lady Annabelle_


	10. Realizations

**Chapter Ten: Realizations**

Mr. Darcy's stomach lurched painfully. This was _his _letter. The one he had given Elizabeth. _Elizabeth. _She must be here! She and Lydia both! Wickham must have been the one to kidnap her, and bring her to this awful place. And those noises! In the cellar! That's where he must be keeping them! Oh, he could hardly imagine the state his sweet, dear Elizabeth was in. No doubt he had hurt her, no question he had abused her. Lydia's eyes and countenance betrayed her words. Too many facts came together, too many pieces fit. He leaped into his carriage, and ordered the driver to the house. He must rescue his Elizabeth, he knew that. If he did not, then who would?

AN: Oh, I'm so excited!!! So excited!!! I'm posting double chapters cuz 1) I've been out of town and haven't posted for awhile 2) I can't stand the suspense!!! Tell me whatcha think!!!


	11. What Have They Done?

**Chapter Eleven: What Have They Done?**

Elizabeth did not stir for hours. Lydia was consumed in fright. Her encounter with Mr. Darcy made her realize how truly powerful her situation was. Nobody could rescue them. They might just be trapped here for all their days. And if Elizabeth did not wake… Lydia shook her mind from the thought, only concentrating on the little comfort she could give her sister. She knew that sleep must be her only relief, but the gravity of their position was absolutely horrifying. She stroked Elizabeth's hair and sang her a lullaby, and eventually, drifted off to sleep.

Mr. Darcy carefully crept into the kitchen. The darkness of the night was miraculously good cover. The cellar was bolted shut, but needed no key. He was relieved of that obligation. He silently undid the lock, and eased the door open. There they were. Lydia was leaned against the wall, Elizabeth's head draped across her lap. They were both in slumber, but no matter the depth of their sleep, they both looked exhausted. He inched over to where they were, and he gently shook Lydia. She had obviously become alert in her time spent captive, and jerked awake. She breathed relief. The look on her face was clear; they were saved.

He lifted Elizabeth in his arms, and motioned for Lydia to follow him. She did, and together, they reached the outside. As soon as they were safely in the carriage, Lydia began to weep joy. Mr. Darcy tried to soothe her, but his efforts were to no avail. When she had finally calmed enough to speak, he began to quiz her. "What happened to Elizabeth?" All her bruises pained him; they were so many, they were almost one bruise completely. "Wickham was very angry that she fought back. She often hit him for me, so that he wouldn't hurt me. He must have struck her over a hundred times. I was forced to watch every time. Lizzy was so worried that she would be trapped there and never see-" Lydia stopped herself before she revealed her sister's secret. "Never see what?" he asked gently. "You. She was worried she would never see you again," Lydia finished embarrassedly. Darcy felt his ears tinge red, but then asked her why she had not asked for escape today when he was there earlier. "Wickham told me not to. He was going to hurt me and Lizzy if I didn't agree. When Elizabeth got mad at him, she started striking him. Wickham kicked her, knocking the wind out of her, and then he knocked her out. She hasn't woken up since," Lydia answered softly. She looked lovingly at her sister, her protector. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth, she might have been dead.

They finally reached their destination. The footman opened the door, and Lydia stepped out, followed by Mr. Darcy, still carrying Elizabeth. Her pale face, covered in blue sickened him. He wished he could have been there, to stop Wickham from ever hurting her. But it was done, and he could do nothing about it. Lydia pounded the Gardiner's door, until finally, a disshelved Mr. Gardiner answered the door. Nothing could have been expected less, than the appearance of his two missing nieces. Elizabeth was immediately put in a nightgown, and put to bed. Mrs. Gardiner put soothing cool cloths on her body, and even procured some ice for her larger welts. Mr. Darcy was invited to stay for the rest of the night, considering how late it was. He accepted, and though he gave his tiredness as his alibi, his real reason was to see if Elizabeth would awaken. He thought of her maimed body, given in the sacrificial place of her sister, and silently cried. Oh, Elizabeth dear, what has he done to you?


	12. To See Your Face

**Chapter Twelve: To See Your Face**

Elizabeth drifted in and out of sleep over the course of the next few days. She would sometimes offer the word, "Darcy" in her sleep, but not much else was spoken by her but her family's names, especially Jane's and Lydia's. Mr. Darcy often haunted the drawing room in the house, waiting for news on his beloved, but nothing new ever came, except the improvement of her physical state. She was left with a few scars on her back and one on her shoulder, but most of the markings were healing, and she looked much like the Elizabeth Bennet he used to know, and had fallen in love with. Mr. Gardiner was not unaware of his affection for her, but only smiled to himself, and chattered to his wife about it.

One day, the rest of the Bennet's arrived in town, along with Mr. Bingley. He had frequented the Gardiner's so much, that he did not know of his friend's engagement to Miss Jane. They were both remarkably happy, and her mother was beside herself in giggles. When she saw Mr. Darcy, she thanked him profusely, and it took Mr. Bennet to calm her. He himself gave a great deal of acknowledgement and debt for his two daughters lives and safety. Wickham had been arrested, and Mrs. Younge had fled.

One day, he was greeted at the door by an ecstatic Lydia. "She's awake! She's awake!" Mr. Darcy's pace quickened. He reached the parlor, and sure enough, Elizabeth sat in her sister Jane's embrace, staring absently out the window. "Miss Elizabeth! You're finally awake!" he said, genuinely happy. She directed her eyes at him, now that he had spoken. "Mr. Darcy," she said, more a murmur than anything. A small smile graced her face, and she tried to stand, to curtsey. He assured her that she need not. "Thank you again, and again Mr. Darcy, for saving me, and my sister. We are forever in your debt," Elizabeth said. "It was nothing, I assure you. As soon as I received a report that you had been taken from your coach, I instantly came to London. I was planning on going anyway, to help your sister. Then, it turned out I could rescue you both. Much pleasure actually resides in me, for having finally put Wickham in his rightful place; prison." Mr. Darcy replied. She laughed weakly and said, "Yes, well, it's a taste of his own medicine. Being held in a small, cold room with only stale food to eat is not exactly my idea of amusement. Believe me, I know from first-hand experience!"

Mr. Darcy could not laugh at this. He could envision it perfectly. Even more vivid were the images of Wickham hurting her. He instead bowed his head, as to evade her catching his expression. Lydia, sensing the awkwardness of the moment, brightened and said,

"I fancy a walk, Lizzy. Would you like to come as well, Mr. Darcy?"

He nodded and the three of them proceeded outside.

"Lizzy, do tell Mr. Darcy what Jane brought you yesterday!" Lydia cried out.

"She brought me white orchids. They are my favorite flowers, and she had to go to a great deal of trouble to get them!" Elizabeth replied.

"That was very thoughtful of her! Georgiana loves purple orchids, and insists I bring them for her every Christmas," Mr. Darcy replied.

They talked more and more easily, and did not notice when Lydia slipped away, smiling. When they finally did notice, it was with great surprise.

"I say, where has Lydia escaped to?" Elizabeth said.

"I think you might have been boring her," Mr. Darcy teased.

" Mr. Darcy! I am sure if anyone has bored her, it should be you, because I do believe that you commented on her least favorite subject; the weather!" Elizabeth tossed back. He laughed, and they turned back toward the house. They continued on in the same vein, debating who had bored her the most, and entered the house laughing, abominably late for dinner. "Lizzy, where could you have been walking to?" Jane asked upon their entrance. "We wandered about, until we were quite beyond our knowledge. There is not need for worry," Elizabeth replied the faintest color in her cheeks. She seated herself next to her sister, and drank in the pleasure of her company. How strange it seemed that a week ago she was in a cold, ruthless cellar with her youngest sister, and now she sat with all she truly loved in a comfortable house, and with edible food, and warmth. She mused contentedly to herself about this, and remained sweetly silent the entire meal. To see his face, however, was the greatest comfort of all.

Mr. Darcy had opportunities to look at Elizabeth all night. Her family were talking to one another, about the upcoming wedding, and Elizabeth seemed lost in her thoughts. It was as sweet as it had been when he first met her. No more bruises, no more cuts. It was whole, and perfect, and lovely. To know she was alive was a great consolation; to see her face, however, was the greatest luxury of all.


	13. The Reappearance of the Unwelcome

**Chapter Thirteen: The Reappearance of the Unwelcome**

Mr. Darcy was about to leave for the Gardiner's when he received a note, from the same private agency that alerted him of Elizabeth's kidnapping. It read as follows:

Dear Sir,

It may not be safe at this time to roam the streets of London, for the young ladies' kidnapper has escaped from jail, and is on the move.

Well Wishes.

Dread filled the pit of his stomach. Just when Elizabeth was safe, the rouge who had hurt her in the first place was on the loose again. He ordered the carriage on to the Gardiner's, so that he could warn them.

Elizabeth stepped into the crisp air. It stimulated her thoughts, so that they might wander elsewhere than the single subject she had speculated all last night. She knew it was not so wise to roam the streets after what had happened to her, but Wickham was put up, and there never were many crimes in this part of Town. She looked out at the beautiful beginnings of a sunrise, and sighed. She walked through the shrubbery, and was about to sit on a bench, when suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth, and a knife was brought to her throat. "Scream and I'll do it, I swear I will," the man's hot breath whispered in her ear. She was then led away by the stranger, before she realized how un-stranger like he was.


	14. Captive Again

**Chapter Fourteen: Captive Again**

Elizabeth was thrust into another dark room. Wickham tossed his knife aside, and threw off his coat. She removed herself from the floor, and stood to her full height, eyes challenging his. "You think you can mess around with me, don't you? Well, I assure you, you can't," he told her.

"Is that so? Well, I hope that you do not cherish continually false hopes of breaking me. I do not yield as easily as other young women do," Elizabeth retorted, standing her ground.

"We shall have to test your theory, then," Wickham replied menacingly.

Mr. Darcy arrived at the Gardiner's only to find the entire household in a panic. All the females were weeping, the males roaring and pacing. "What on earth could be the matter?" he cried out.

"Lizzy is gone again," Lydia whispered.

"Went out for a walk, and has not returned these three and a half hours," Jane added. Their faces were red and tired, and must have looked similar to his own when he realized Elizabeth's disappearance the first time.

"I think you are wanting me gone. Please, accept my greatest sympathies and wishes for her safe return," Mr. Darcy said, as he exited the house. Of course, he was not going to return to his own. He was going to find Elizabeth.


	15. A Wicked's End

**Chapter Fifteen: A Wicked's End**

Elizabeth decided that her confidence should not waver, even if this was the end. Wickham had escaped jail only for her, she knew it, so that he might hurt her. Wickham descended upon her as he usually did, lashing out upon her with great strength. She hit him back, rage unleashed. Emotion poured from her fists like it had never before. She almost wished to laugh at her comical situation, brawling with an ex-lieutenant of the army. However, she could not bring herself to make light of the position she was in. Wickham struck a heavy blow to her back, causing her to stumble to the floor. He added a mental point to himself, and kicked her. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. No terror shone in her eyes. Pain, but not the fear he craved to see in this woman. He lifted her from the ground, and twisted her arms. She let out a brief moan of agony, before biting her tongue to stifle them. Blood oozed down her throat, and she spit it in Wickham's face. He lifted his arm, and dealt her a blow to the crown of her head. She fell to the floor, and before she could let a single tear fall, she passed out. Wickham was about to hit her again, before a hand caught his wrist, he turned to see the man whom he wanted least to come in contact with. Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy disposed of Wickham to his side. Having rendered him unconscious, he moved onto the more pressing matter of getting Elizabeth to safety. Scarlet trickled down her forehead, and he wiped it away with his handkerchief. He re-bolted the door, and propped a chair against its handle, so that its occupant, in the case he should awaken, would not escape. He then proceeded to the carriage, which he ordered immediately to her uncle's. Cradling her in his arms, he stroked her hair. Oh, dear Elizabeth! What had this man done to you? He kissed the top of her head, holding her gently to himself. She did not look as worse for wear as she had last time. In fact, he could see nothing other than her single head injury at present. She was likely hurt elsewhere, places he couldn't see. She stirred slightly. Mr. Darcy lightly shook her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mr. Darcy? What happened? All I remember is Wickham hitting me…" Elizabeth said. He shushed her quietly.

"Wickham is taken care of. I shall contact the police as soon as I have you safely at your uncle's house."

He held her in his arms, supporting her carefully lest she be in pain. Her head, too weak to stand up, rested on his shoulder.

"Mr. Darcy, why did you come to find me?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Because I could not stand the thought of you in pain. What if I-" Dare he say it?

"What if I never got to see you again," he finished.

"I was worried about that too," Elizabeth said weakly, a sweet smile on her face. "Elizabeth, dear Elizabeth, I love you. I love you more than anything. Please- It would be the greatest honor if you would be my wife." Elizabeth looked up at him. Then, she reached for his hand, and placed a tender kiss upon it.

"I owe you all, Mr. Darcy. Not just my life, but also my happiness. Thank you," she murmured, before closing her eyes, and falling into a much-needed slumber, arms wrapped around his neck.

AN: The way I figure it is that I have ignored you, and it is unpardonable. But, I hope that two chapters will help you forgive me!!! Please, tell me what you think of it!!! I really do like this story best, out of all that I have done. Love, Lady Annabelle


	16. At Last

**Chapter Sixteen: Reunited**

Elizabeth could not walk, so Mr. Darcy carried her inside. It seemed like déjà vu, seeing as he had done the same just a week ago. Everyone rushed to her aid, propping her on the sofa, bringing cool cloths and tumblers of water. Mr. Darcy was almost forgotten, until Mr. Bennet appeared by his side. "Mr. Darcy, once again I find myself in your debt, and cannot repay you adequately enough. Therefore, I must do my best. What do you want in return for the relief you have given us all?" Mr. Darcy did not exactly know how to respond, considering he neither wanted nor needed money. All he wanted was Elizabeth.

"Mr. Bennet, I ask for no money. I only want one thing, and it seems that you are the only one who can give it to me. Mr. Bennet, may I marry Elizabeth?" Mr. Bennet seemed surprised at such an application.

"If that is what you want, Mr. Darcy, as long as Lizzy is agreeable to it. I should not like her to do something she wanted not to do, but you have proven to be a great protector, have you not?" Mr. Bennet said in reply. This man before him had proved all worthiness for his greatest daughter.

"Of course, Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth has given me her consent already, I only sought your own."

"Then it is settled, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bennet bowed, and removed himself. Mr. Bennet was not too pleased with giving away Elizabeth, his favorite child, but to such a man he could not object. He was more than well situated, a great defender, and he clearly loved his daughter.

Mr. Darcy breathed out his relief. Elizabeth was finally his fiancée.


	17. The End

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were married two months later. The joy that they experienced was unearthly; Mrs. Darcy settled into Pemberley, and held to her the promise that she made Mr. Darcy that she would take it upon herself to quarrel with him as often as possible. The more she teased him, the more relaxed he became. A year and a half after their marriage, a daughter was added to their life; She was named after her aunt Georgiana, making her full name Georgiana Adele Darcy. What became of the lovely and elegant Miss Darcy, you may wonder? She married well, but not for money or status: she had the luck of her parents; two people finding love within their own circle. Lady Catherine, (AN: The hag.) died six months before her grandniece was born, and the Darcys did nothing save wear black for two weeks for propriety's sake. They both secretly celebrated however, though never admitted it to the other. They went on to have three more children, only one, (the youngest) being a son. He inherited Pemberley, as well as the family fortune. And so makes their

Happily

Ever

After

THE END


End file.
